Magic Researcher
s]] The Magic Researcher is a man conducting research into magic in a laboratory of the second floor of Baroque Castle in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. He is hoping to discover information that may lend insight into the mineral powder being created by Forte, but his research is hampered by a lack of live subjects, as those who use magic generally wish to hide it, as everyone who uses magic has a fatal disease that many people incorrectly believe to be contagious. Personality and appearance He is a proud and haughty man who has trouble admitting his mistakes and likes to test others. When one gets to know him however, he is a kindly man who is serious about his work and genuinely wishes to help others, and particularly his home country of Baroque. He is an elderly man with white hair, eyebrows and mustache, spectacles, and a formal outfit befitting a top researcher at a castle. Story The Magic Researcher can first be seen in Chapter 4: Grande Valse Brillante, when visiting the castle. If the player attempts to visit with Polka leading the party before completing the Lament sequence, he will comment that there's no need to clean up. A woman just outside the lab notes that purple smoke sometimes comes from underneath the door and suggests that although the man is supposed to be studying magic, he's actually embezzling funds for himself. Following the Lament sequence, the player can enter the room and speak with the Magic Researcher. At first, he thinks the party is just there to make fun of him, but Polka and Frederic hasten to explain that they can both use magic. The Magic Researcher is astonished, as normally nobody is ever willing to admit that they can use magic. He reassures Polka that the rumor about the illness being contagious is entirely false. He notes that simply having a cold will not cause one to be able to use magic, but admits that he's not entirely sure what causes the illness to occur and there could in fact be multiple types of magic illness. He hopes that by researching the mineral powder, he can prevent a tragic war, but finds himself lacking both materials and time. Nevertheless, he intends to try. In Chapter 5, Nocturne, the party discovers that they need a key to enter the Aria Temple and that the Magic Researcher borrowed it so that he could visit Aria Temple. Allegretto asks him if the party can borrow the key, but the Magic Researcher is shocked, as Prince Crescendo entrusted it to him to study the temple, and he's not willing to give it to any random stranger. Allegretto uses reverse psychology to convince him to grant the party the key, though he first insists on testing the party by having them bring him a Spell Book. Once the party hands it over, he expresses delight that he won't be fired, and then covers up his mistake in speaking by quickly handing over the key, though he insists he's only lending it to the party. In Chapter 6, Tristesse, as the party is returning to Baroque Castle from Aria Temple, Polka suddenly collapses due to her magic illness. The party rushes her inside the castle to rest and searches for a way to heal Polka. Frustrated, Allegretto begs the Magic Researcher to help, and he suggests that the answer may lie in the legend of the light, or astra, that the party researched in Aria Temple. Behind the scenes *The sequence in which Polka collapses and the party searches for the Agogo Queen Mother is only found in the PlayStation 3 version of the game. This is also the only scene in which the Magic Researcher speaks out loud, rather than his dialogue simply being presented in text. His voice actor is uncredited. *The Spell Book given to the Magic Researcher is part of an ongoing sidequest known as the Trading Quest, but it is the only item from that quest which the player must acquire in order to proceed with the game. Depending on whether or not the player participated in the sidequest, they may be able to give the Spell Book item to the Magic Researcher right awya, without having to search for the item in the Celesta Forest, allowing them to keep the one found there. If the party has it and does not have it equipped as an accessory, then the Magic Researcher will simply take the item, otherwise he will tell Allegretto to search for it in the Celesta Forest. Category:Characters